caravalfandomcom-20200213-history
Donatella Dragna
|gender = Female |home = The Conquered Isle of Trisda |dob = 37th day of the Growing Season, Year 41, Elantine DynastyCaraval, Page 4 |status = Alive |eyecolor = Hazel |haircolor = Honey blonde |ethnicity = Trisdaian |species = Human |powers = |occupation = |family = Marcello Dragna Paloma Dragna † Scarlett Dragna Annalise Dragna † Empress Elantine † |romances = Legend Jacks |appearances = Caraval Legendary Finale }} Donatella Dragna is Scarlett Dragna's half-sister and the daughter of Marcello Dragna and Paloma Dragna. She is the main protagonist in Legendary and Finale. Appearance Donatella Dragna is a slim girl with honey blond hair that hangs in soft ringlets over her shoulders. She inherited the majority of her fathers' light looks, the majority of people call her Tella instead of Donatella. She looked like her grandmother Annalise when she was young and shown in Caraval when she wears her nana Anna's purple dress. Personality She is very impulsive, rule-breaking and acts before thinking. Her Nana inspired the idea of the Caraval for Tella at a very young age, and she never let it go. Tella cared about Scarlett like a sister, but also like a best friend. The girls told each other everything. When Tella was younger, she dreamed of becoming a mermaid or living in a grand castle where she could rule many people, and when she told Scarlett, her sister laughed at her. Of course, she knew mermaid didn't exist, but her dreams of magic increased only as she got older with her mind always lost in thoughts about the Caraval. Plot Before Carval, Donatella was in contact with Legend and made a deal with him. Caraval At the beginning of Caravel Donatella was caught in the barrel room with Julian by Scarlett. Scarlett was informing Donatella about the tickets she received from Legend when their father, Marcello Dragna, found the three of them in the barrel room. Marcello hit Tella because he thought Scarlett was with Julian. Julian offered them passage to the isle for free, and told them the ship would set sail at dawn. Before they the three of them left the Isle of Trisda, Tella messed her and Scarlett's rooms up to make it look like they were kidnapped. The main point of Caraval was to find Donatella, Scarlett does as well as Marcello. Donatella plummets to her death, but is wished back to life by Scarlett. In the epilogue Tella receives a letter and a coin from "a friend". Legendary To be added Finale To be added Relationships Scarlett Donatella and Scarlett are close. They deeply care for one another and blame each other for mistakes. It is revealed that if Scarlett took the blame, Tella would be “punished” by their abusive father in front of them. Even with Scarlett’s marriage, Donatella forces Scarlett to go to Caraval by asking Julian to help her do so. Tella saw Scarlett’s stress and insecurities all due to her future marriage and their father and brought her out of her comfort zone. Even if they get in trouble. Scarlett wants to keep Donatella safe and keep her from their abusive father. While Donatella wants Scarlett to have fun and live her life instead of keeping safe. Marcello Dragna Since her father was abusive towards Donatella and her sister, she has attempted to escape but it failed and Scarlett was punished because of it. Marcello and Donatella are not close, and she tries to live her life every chance she has. Legend (Dante) At the end of Caraval, she kisses Dante and they develop their relationship throughout Legendary. At the end of Finale Legend kisses her and allows himself to feel real love for. This causes him to become mortal. We can be pretty certain that in the future they have a daughter together. Gallery Donatella by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art.png|Donatella by Gina, Dark And Beautiful Art Donatella by magicalmindofmine.png|Donatella by magicalmindofmine Donatella by Maka.png|Donatella by Maka Scarlett and Donatella by Micheline Ryckman.png|Scarlett and Donatella by Micheline Ryckman Donatella by Micheline Ryckman.png|Donatella by Micheline Ryckman Legend, Donatella and Jacks by Micheline Ryckman.png|Legend, Donatella and Jacks by Micheline Ryckman Donatella by Niru.png|Donatella by Niru Donatella and Scarlett by Niru.png|Donatella and Scarlett by Niru Donatella and Scarlett 2 by Niru.png|Donatella and Scarlett by Niru (colored version) Trivia *Donatella is cursed to unrequited love. *Donatella is a name of Italian and Latin origin meaning ''beautiful gift''https://www.babynames.com/name/donatella, ''given by god''https://www.babycenter.com/baby-names-donatella-63965.htm, or simply ''gift''http://www.babynamewizard.com/baby-name/girl/donatella. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Caraval Category:Legendary Category:Finale Category:Dragna Family